


Hummingbird Heart

by Kudaranai_Kyo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Aftermath, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Making Out, Near Death Experiences, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Love Square, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Reflection, Self-Indulgent, response fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kudaranai_Kyo/pseuds/Kudaranai_Kyo
Summary: After a close call with an akuma, Adrien reflects over learning his Lady's identity while waiting for her to regain consciousness. Once she does, how will she react to learning her secret has been compromised? Fluff and mutual comfort ensues.





	Hummingbird Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ladrien Day 28: Staying Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513905) by seasonofthegeek. 

> This is a response fic to an old Ladrien prompt fic by seasonofthegeek! I highly recommend reading that first for more context, though this one could probably stand on its own. I haven't written in a very long time, but it inspired me enough to pick it back up again! Just some indulgent fluff to follow the ending of Season's wonderful piece. :) This is written with knowledge through the first half of season 3.
> 
> The work that inspired this one can be found here:  
https://seasonofthegeek.tumblr.com/post/162354955241/ladrien-day-28-staying-warm
> 
> This was originally meant to be something much quicker and shorter, but I just had to get this idea out and it sort of got away from me, haha.
> 
> It's also my first attempt at posting anything here, so apologies for any formatting/grammatical errors, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

  


Alya and Chloe had long since abandoned the pair, both satisfied at their current level of well-being, and not wanting to stick around for the impending awkwardness and confrontation.

Having barely noticed when the other two miraculous users had exited the room, Adrien wasn't sure how long he had been lying with Marinette while she slept (nor did he care). He had reached under the covers and grabbed her right hand with his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb as he lay on top of the comforter, waiting for her to rest up enough to return to the waking world. With her back against his chest, he could feel the rise and fall of each breath, and though he was unaware of it, Adrien's breathing eventually synced with hers. Curled around her, with his face buried into the hair at the crown of her head, he basked in the feeling of her steady breathing and latched onto the comfort it provided after their previous scare. Succumbing to the sweet scent of her shampoo, Adrien let a rare wave of contentment blanket him as he held her, satisfied that his Lady was adequately safe and warm.

It was at this point that he finally allowed himself to ruminate over the knowledge of his partner's newly-revealed identity and what that might mean going forward. Could they finally have more open communication with each other? Would they become better partners because of this? Better friends? Would Adrien _ finally _ get to know the girl under the mask? His heart swelled at the thought of sharing secrets with his sweet, adorable classmate. With his _ Lady _.

While more what-ifs populated into Adrien's mind, his numerous questions all hung over one contingency - that she would want to know who he was as well. Knowing Ladybug... it wasn't likely. Adrien resisted the urge to entertain whimsical ideas of them finally being able to move past the barriers of their previous dynamic into something more...intimate, and settled on the realization that he may need to pretend to unlearn the greatest piece of information he had ever been given.

Could he really pretend to go back to the way he used to act around Marinette? How did he even act around her to begin with? All he could recall was that he _ definitely _ did not pay her enough attention and was deeply regretting it at the thought of having to limit himself going forward. He was already aware Marinette was amazing - it was just a fact - but how could he even _ begin _to downplay anything about her when he now knew just how incredible she was?

He hadn't exaggerated when he said that he loved whoever was under Ladybug's mask. That it turned out to be his beautiful talented friend _ definitely _ didn't change that. l For all the days he spent daydreaming about getting to really know her, he felt a little silly that he'd been wasting his chance all along. He wondered if it was magic or his own ignorance to blame that the thought Marinette could be Ladybug never even crossed his mind.

It pained Adrien to consider a future where he had to force distance between himself and the love of his life. For his chance at happiness to be killed by his own hand before it really began. But as much as he might brood about it on his own time, Adrien knew he needed to prepare himself to do what Ladybug decided was best. Even if it killed him inside to do it.

After a while, Marinette began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened, and she began to take in her surroundings as she saw the vaguely familiar walls of the Grand Paris Hotel. Squinting at the light intruding through the windows, a tiny groan escaped her in her attempt to will it away. A hand covered hers, she realized. As her gaze shifted to examine further, she noted that it was larger than her own, and donned a silver ring on one finger. The hand was attached to an arm that was draped over her shoulder, which was connected to a warm body she could feel flush against her back. Suddenly Marinette felt the hand caress hers, and a face(?) pressed into her hair. Her breath hitched, finally arriving at the conclusion that she was wrapped up in a little more than just blankets.

His voice was warm, and close, as he murmured from above her head. "Welcome back, My Lady."

Suddenly she was feeling much more alert. Her body stiffened, and her eyes pointedly stayed trained on his ring. His silver ring on his bare hand that was rubbing her own very bare hand. "...Chat?" she managed to breathe out.

Marinette could almost see the Cheshire grin on his face as he replied. "Personal Cuddle Cat, at your service. Though I must apologize I'm a little less Cat at the moment."

Her voice broke as she tried to break out of her groggy haze. "How did we... what happened?"

"Alya and Chloe. They ended the battle and brought us here," he said softly.

"So you mean..." A gasp. "They... they _ know _, don't they?"

"I'm afraid so. I passed out trying to find us a way out of the ice. I'm sorry, My Lady, I-” His voice broke, “-I failed..."

"Chat, what do you mean you…" A pause, then Marinette voiced her realization in a disbelieving whisper, "We never would have made it out..."

Chat inhaled slowly, breath shaking slightly. "...probably not." He whispered back, holding her tighter.

Marinette's mind went blank as a sinking chill settled over her.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had been trapped in a cage of ice; powers already spent. And they had both fallen unconscious before either could find a way out. By some unknown circumstances, their part-time teammates had managed to defeat the akuma without them and get the two of them to safety. The only thing miraculous about any of this was that they were rescued alive.

They had been in life-threatening situations before - that part wasn't new. But every time one of them had managed to pull through, saving the other so they could scrape by and recover enough to save the day. But this time, both had been completely incapacitated, and it was a frightening thought.

A shudder passed through Marinette before words began to return to her.

"_ Oh _..." Her voice shook as there was a pressure behind her eyes where tears welled up. "Oh Chat, what if-"

"Shhh, I know Bug," he soothed as he squeezed her hand and gripped her ever closer, "But we're okay now, I'm right here."

Marinette paused, as she abandoned one emotional crisis for another. "Wait, did...did _ you _see my face?"

Adrien almost considered telling her what she would want to hear, if only to save himself from the disappointment of him breaking her trust. He closed his eyes as he steeled himself for her reaction.

"The others let your name slip when I woke up and... I just had to see for myself you were okay."

Marinette didn't know if she was surprised by his answer. Logistically it made sense if they were rescued and brought there together, and he woke before her.

It was then that she considered the possibility that their positioning was intentional. That perhaps it was strategic and not just protective, or romantic, or whatever it was because Marinette was desperately trying not to dwell on it. Just because her cover was blown didn't mean she had to know his, and he was giving her the option. Because of course he was - that's just how much he respected her wishes, as he had always shown her. 

Had their situation been reversed, she didn't know she'd be able stay away either - not after passing out from cold together in the middle of battle with no way out. The thought of waking up alone after such an ordeal was only mildly frightening, because the feeling was immediately replaced with a greater sense of thankfulness for his presence. Marinette tucked herself closer against Chat's chest as she tried not to consider any of the more morbid alternatives to their predicament.

"So," she began slowly, "I'm the only one that doesn't know who you are."

"And if you don't want to know it'll stay that way. Just like before." Chat replied with certainty.

"But what about you?"

"I've always wanted to be closer to you... I still do. But if you don't want to know then..." He took a resigned breath, "Then I'll do everything I can to pretend I still don't. And don't worry about the others. I'll talk to them."

She pushed aside the initial sour feeling at the thought of him pretending not to know her as she considered her options. Part of her was latched onto keeping this secret as much a secret as possible, even though it had all but crumbled in the span of a couple hours.

This wasn't how Marinette thought it would go. Somehow she always imagined they'd learn each other's identities at the same time, intentionally or by accident. But not only did Chat know who she was, two other people knew who they _ both _ were. Even if Chat could keep a secret, could the others keep his identity from her? By Chat's own admission they had already spilled her identity to him, and that lasted all but a few minutes. Chances were much higher his identity would be accidentally revealed to her, which Marinette wasn't too fond of. If she was going to find out from anyone, she would much rather it be her partner himself. But at the same time, was it better to try and keep any scrap of identity a secret between them just in case? Even though it might feel nice to finally be able to talk to him without the constant dancing around each other... 

While Marinette struggled with her revolving thoughts, she was unaware of Chat's own internal conflict right behind her. He was determined not to make a fuss when she confirmed her decision to return to the way things were. He would be supportive, and go on living his days with one more secret to keep. He'd keep a polite distance from his wonderful classmate, resolving to only admire and protect from afar. And if he was lucky, she might allow them to grow closer someday.

Maybe he could hypnotize himself to forget?

Adrien squeezed her hand again, continuing to stroke her knuckles with his thumb. Knowing it might be the last and only time he could hold her, _ feel her _ like this. No masks or magic in the way; just two teenagers joined by fate. So focused on making the most of each second of closeness with his Lady, he almost didn't hear her begin to speak.

"And what if… what if I want to know too?"

Adrien ceased all movement.

He certainly wasn't expecting _ that _.

Trying not to panic, or show any excitement that might spook her, he replied with the calmest voice he could muster. "Then all you have to do is turn around."

Finally, a whisper, "I'm scared, Chat."

"It’s just me, Buginette. I'm not scary. Promise.”

“I don’t know if I can...”

He squeezed her hand in response. “I'll stay right here, whatever you decide."

They stayed there, unmoving for a bit longer, before Marinette let out a tiny huff. Whether it was out of frustration or to prepare herself to speak, Adrien couldn't tell. But then she began to move. 

She slowly began to turn over toward him. Even as she turned and slid her hand out from beneath his, Adrien kept his arm draped over her. Her eyes were closed, and her face was level with his chest. Adrien waited patiently as he watched her struggle internally, before finally her eyes began to open.

The first thing she saw was a black T-shirt, and she stared pointedly at it for a good long moment before gathering the courage to allow her eyes to wander anywhere more...identifiable. At long last, her eyes trailed up to meet his, and the recognition appeared instantly.

With wide cerulean eyes and a trembling voice that barely carried a sound, she whispered, "Adrien."

In return, he gave her the softest smile. "Hi Marinette."

Before he could register what had happened, she crushed herself to him in a vice-like hug, having wormed her arm under him to better trap him in her grasp.

With her face to his chest she mumbled in awe, "It's you!"

Gazing down at her fondly, Adrien couldn't help but chuckle as he replied, "Yeah, it's me."

Pulling back only slightly, she looked up at him.

"It’s really been you this whole time?"

With a lopsided grin, he shrugged. "Nah, I took it up a few weeks ago when the other guy quit."

He was met with a flat look. “You can’t fool me, I’d know that bad sense of humor anywhere.”

“My Lady, you wound me! This poor cat has been through enough already today, you know.”

Marinette’s expression softened at that, the weight of the day’s events settling back over them. "So...how _ are _ you doing?"

“I was only joking, of course. I’m fine now.”

“But earlier?”

Adrien paused, as if unsure whether he should admit what he was thinking. Eventually, his expression turned somber, and she could see the vulnerability leak through as his eyes would no longer meet hers. “You gave me quite the scare earlier, Bug. I was worried when you... started to fade. I didn't know what to do… I couldn’t keep you warm enough, and I couldn’t find us a way out, and then I just felt so _ tired _..."

"I'm sorry I worried you," she murmured back at him.

He looked at her earnestly. "I just... I thought I was going to lose you."

She met his gaze briefly, before her eyes screwed shut and suddenly mashed her face against him, all but headbutting his chest with the force.

"Marinette, I-"

"I love you!" She interjected.

"Wait, wha-"

"-And I don't mean it as a partner, or-or as just a friend." She dug herself further into his chest, hands clawing him tighter into her grasp. "I... I've been in love with you ever since you gave me your umbrella even though I was a huge jerk to you that day."

Adrien froze, afraid to breathe else she might take it back. He waited with bated breath for her to continue.

Marinette tried not to think about how she could hear his heart pounding as fast as hers (or what that might mean) as she pushed forward to release words she had been trying to speak for so many months.

"You didn't have to give me the time of day, and yet you went out of your way to do something nice for someone who jumps to conclusions too quickly and misjudges people based on who their friends are."

"Marinette, you're not-"

"Adrien," She interrupted, "you are the sweetest, kindest, _ best _ person I know. Now, knowing who you are, I can say that and _ know _it's true. I also know that I would be the luckiest Ladybug if you ever felt even half as strongly as I feel for you."

She took a quivering breath, "And it _ terrifies _me that I almost lost my chance to ever tell you how I feel because I never had the courage not to stand in my own way!"

"-And also I feel like a huge idiot for literally turning you down for... well... you," she weakly added.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back enough to look her in the eye.

"You, My Lady, are most certainly not an idiot. You are one of the most important people in my life. And I have always been in love with you.”

She peered up at him with her bright blue eyes and her sweet shy smile and said, "I love you too, Chaton."

Adrien couldn't hold back the dopey grin that spread across his face even if he wanted to. His earlier contentment was replaced with an overwhelming sense of bliss, and at that moment it was unfathomable how life could get any better.

  
  
  
  
  
  


And then she kissed him.

All at once he felt every weight in his life lift away and he was floating. Floating on the softest cloud that was her lips on his and he swooned as his eyes drifted closed.

This was their third kiss (because _ yes _, he was keeping count). It was their second one knowing each other's identity. And it was the first one Adrien would remember.

With a delighted sigh, he lifted his hand to cup Marinette's face as he tilted his head to get closer, his ring catching on her earring before settling on the nape of her neck. A whispered noise of pleasure escaped her, and Adrien swore he might die of how incredibly cute it was. But then she drifted back a bit and her lips began to release his. 

Determined to make the best moment of his life last as long as possible, his mouth chased hers, and they connected again and again in a flurry of short, sweet kisses. After a moment, those began to lose their novelty and he kissed her longer, deeper, desperate to convey everything he felt for her where words failed him. He sucked on her lips, worshiping them as deity before entering her mouth. Eager tongues found each other as Adrien breathed her in slowly, sighing against her as Marinette's hands slid up the front of his chest. Dainty hands gripped the collar of his shirt and pulled in an attempt to keep him even closer.

Much to Adrien's satisfaction, the once almost-inaudible sound that had come from Marinette returned for an encore, only this time more pronounced. As his tongue rhythmically stroked hers, he could feel her whine into his mouth, which only fueled the fire that was now raging in the pit of his stomach. Another whimper, and he let out a moan of his own. Marinette desperately clutched at his shirt, now at the mercy of the young man who had starved for her for so long. Just when he thought they couldn't get any closer, or kiss any deeper, she would tilt her head just so, allowing them to eliminate space they didn’t know still existed. At that point, they were as close as possible in spite of the distinct barrier of numerous blankets that did their best to get in the way.

Finally, they began to let up, and they slowly pulled away. Marinette's face fell into the crook of Adrien's neck while he nuzzled the top of her head, both of them heaving to regain a sufficient amount of oxygen. The hand on Marinette's face lowered to her back as Adrien settled around her in an embrace, their hummingbird hearts still synced to one another. Faces flushed and lips swollen they continued to breathe, unable to focus on much outside of each other. 

Adrien took slow, deep breaths as he tried to return to a calmer state, knowing that if he allowed himself to stay riled up he'd never be able to stop kissing her. Marinette wound her arms back around him as she snuggled into a more comfortable position. For a while they just lay there, basking in the knowing, now that the heavy weight of secrets had finally lifted.

Unfortunately Marinette’s signature anxiety could only be kept at bay for so long, before the questions and the planning and the overthinking settled back in.

“So…what now?” she asked.

“Well, I think we still have a little time before we’re missed, if you wanted to stay here a bit longer.”

“That’s not what I mean… Where do we go from here-”

“-Home is a start.”

She glared at him, not caring he couldn’t see it in their current position. “Ugh, now that everything’s changed, I mean. What do we do now? How do we even go back to school tomorrow and pretend like everything's the same?”

"It doesn't have to stay the same if you come to school as my girlfriend."

A high-pitched squeaking noise was all he got out of her.

"Think about it, Marinette- two attractive people trapped alone in an ice cage… one confesses to the other as they huddle together for warmth… It worked for Alya and Nino, right?"

"Uh- Wha- Well I-"

He gasped dramatically and looked down at her. "My _ Lady _! Are you the kind of girl that kisses boys and strings them along?"

“Um-”

“And to think I was hoping you were going to make an honest cat out of me and take me off the market-”

“Okay!” Marinette interrupted.

“Okay?”

“Yes! I just- I don’t really know how to...deal with any of this...right now,” she managed to choke out.

“We’ll deal with it just like we do everything else, My Lady.” Adrien replied, squeezing her tighter, “Together. And as for right now…” His voice was soft, and hopeful. “Maybe we could start with you letting me walk you home?”

Smiling, Marinette relaxed further into his arms. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For more ML content come find me on tumblr under kudaranaikyo! :D


End file.
